


The Candy Everybody Wants

by Gamma_Bound



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Bound/pseuds/Gamma_Bound
Summary: After the glitter washes away, can love really be found again?(Takes place in the timeline that was the end of the movie)
Relationships: Arthur Stuart/Curt Wild
Kudos: 6





	The Candy Everybody Wants

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this about 20 years ago. In the VG fandom I wrote under the name Glitter Demon. I found this via the Wayback Machine and had to try to clean it up and post it. This was my first fandom that I wrote fic for. (Wow the difference in my writing is...wow)

Arthur closed the door with his best forced smile, tossing the bowl of candy back on his desk. He rubbed his eyes, and gazed at the clock. Only a half-hour left of trick or treating. Arthur reached up to turn on the TV, swearing if he had a nickle for every kid dressed as Tommy Stone tonight he could quit his job. He laughed at the thought of all those kids in the Tommy masks, if they only knew what was under his. He had to wonder if even Tommy Stone even knew anymore. All of his thinking was interrupted by another knock at the door. With a heavy sigh he grabbed the bowl of candy. He expected to be greeted by a loud, off key exclamation of "Trick or Treat!". Instead he was greeted silently, by an adult in a werewolf mask. Arthur gripped the bowl tightly, because even behind the mask he could see those intense eyes. It was Curt.

  
With a soft laugh Curt pulled off the mask, smiling through the web of hair that fell in his face. "Do I really have to say trick or treat?"

All Arthur could find himself saying was "What are you doing here?"

Curt frowned a little, stopping to pull a sucker out of the candy selection before strolling past Arthur into the apartment.  
"I came to see you about the letter."

Arthur closed the door and just stared at it. Not wanting to turn around and face Curt.

"That was over three months ago."

Arthur still faced the door, his eyes closed tightly. His head was swimming with questions, with accusations. Before he could voice a one of them, Curt was standing behind him rubbing his shoulders gently. Arthur dropped the bowl of candy to the floor, and hung his head. When he spoke his voice was broken.

"I can't be Brian Slade."

Angry jealous tears fell down his face, and Curt stepped closer. Kissing the back of Arthur's neck very gently he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I am not asking you to be anyone, but yourself."

Arthur felt a lump in his throat at those words, and turned to face Curt. He was smiling, the smile that always sent a flutter through Arthur’s chest. Curt reached up, placing a hand gently on Arthur's cheek, leaning in until their lips barely touched.

"You came back to me, I am not going to question how, but you did. That means this is supposed to happen" Curt ended the sentence by brushing his lips over Arthur's softly. Arthur felt the tears come back to his eyes, but for a different reason. He slipped his arms around Curt's waist, pulling him close as he deepened the kiss. Curt felt himself getting lost in this amazing kiss, knowing that in his arms was safety. Something he could not lose. A love that never dies, the candy that everybody wants.


End file.
